Whispers In the Dark
by shadowrose6x
Summary: Nightwing sat in silence, thinking over what had happened earlier. But soon he realizes he isn't alone, there's someone lurking in the shadows... watching him. A smile spread across his face as he realized who it was and they hugged reminiscing with each other. The hug became a kiss and eventually the kiss became a lust driven night to remember.


**This fanfic is based off of Darkest, the 'fight' between Tigress and Nightwing (The title is not related to the song by Skillet in any way). I am so pissed off that we need to wait until January 2013 for new episodes once again, we just got back from a hiatus and got 2 episodes only. Now we're back to another hiatus. My weekends just got boring as hell. Okay, my rant about the hiatus is complete. Go on now... Read! :]**

Just hours ago, Mount Justice had been infiltrated and completely obliterated. Moments after that Wally came in enraged that so many lives have been put into danger, accusing Kaldur of perhaps being a triple-agent. So much stress and worries. Dick sighed and leaned back in the lounge chair running a hand through his jet-black hair. He heard the slightest movement acknowledging someones presence behind him and he was immediately standing upright, escrima sticks in hand ready to attack, as his eyes scanned the dark room.

No one else should be here, they couldn't be here. He relaxed and rolled his shoulders back when suddenly a figure dove onto him from above trapping him in an embrace. Shocked at first he looked to see who it was and looked down to see the color orange, burnt orange and black to be exact. The corners of his lips turned up into a grin. He'd recognize her anywhere, returning her hug, they snuggled into each others arms and sat in silence, enjoying the much awaited moment.

"I thought you guys had left?" Dick asked softly as his arms firmly held her.

"They did leave, but I went my separate way." Artemis smiled up at him as their noses touched.

She leaned into him letting her hands roam all over his body, remembering the moments they used to share together. It had been weeks since they got intimate, and the fact that she is technically dead but also a villain just made things harder for them. "So exactly, how does an evil villainess just sneak into the Hall of Justice?"

Artemis smiled, "Air vents, learned it from_ you_." Dick laughed remembering how they'd escaped from Red Tornado's siblings and crawled through the vents.

"I can trust you to not let others sneak in here too right."

"Are you questioning my trust?" Artemis said in a shocked tone.

"W-what, no that's not what I meant. It's just that you never know what can happen." She laughed softly to herself, "It's okay I was kidding." She placed her hands gently on his chest and pushed him down to his back onto the lounge bed. He raised a brow as she climbed on top of him.

"Hmm now doesn't this position seem familiar, from earlier today? You know when you jump-kicked my face, straddled me and sneakily ground your hips into my crotch. Had fun hmm? Putting an inhibitor collar on me even though I didn't need one." Dick grinned up at a now blushing Artemis.

"Shut up no one noticed us and you were way too comfortable with me straddling you. Besides, how could I forget the way you wrapped your legs around my body and forced me to the ground." Artemis smiled slyly.

"Well... you know, just practicing maneuver_ 69_." Dick chuckled.

"It's about time I dominate in our game."

"It's a dangerous game- mmf" He was silenced with a rough kiss, "- whoa aren't you one feisty little kitty?"

"Tonight, I'm gonna be your naughty girl." She winked grinning down at Dick. "Let's _play_ little bird."

Her fingers pulled off his cowl as he took off his gloves and slid his fingers underneath her mask, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Slowly they peeled off each others uniforms. Artemis tugged off Dick's utility belt and out of frustration practically ripped his armor off. Dick laughed at her annoyance and easily slid off her attire revealing each others naked bodies.

"So...beautiful..." Dick whispered throatily into her ears making her blush. He gently kissed under her right ear, causing an eruption of moans from the blonde angel currently in his grasp. She gasped, lips softly parted and Dick nibbled at her smooth and flawless skin making her moan and curse explicitly with lust.

He continuously rubbed soothing circles into her skin and whispered little nothings sweetly, making her shiver in pleasure and moan in want. He brought her closer, as close as they could be, and dips his head lower, lips against her collar-bone. He trailed his other hand up and down her spine, making a tingling sensation shoot through her. Her fingers lost snaked into his hair and wove in and out of his soft black hair. As she did so, she felt his tongue lick. Licking a trail from her collarbone up to her neck, sucking. She was sure he'd left a noticeably large hickey by now as her eyes rolled back, and knees gave way from under her.

Once Artemis regained control of her senses she pushed Dick back down and stared longingly into his icy blue eyes leaning down to tantalizingly brush her lips on his. He attempted to lean up but she kept him pressed down.

"Such a tease." Dick pouted adorably at her.

"Good boys, get what they want." She purred into his ears sensually driving his senses mad. Dick gripped her hips, his thumbs digging into her hip bone. She used her index finger and sketched the contours of his toned muscles across his chest, trailing down to his abs and stopped short as she neared the lower region, which Dick was dying for her to reach. Artemis finally grabbed his erection in one hand and fingered the underside making Dick shiver with delight.

"Touch me _more..._"

She smiled as she felt him losing his sanity from her touch. "Like this?" She questioned jerking him roughly and massaging the soft tip.

"Ohh...mmmhhh...Yesss!" He gasped.

She drew back smirking as she smoothed her hands across his chest. "Just lie back, " she whispered, playing her fingers down over his abdominal muscles, "and _enjoy_ the show."

Her hands worked wonders as she bent down and lashed out her tongue to lick the bend of his hard-on. He began to twitch in her hands and she smirked looking into his face, and placed her lips on his tip and then holding his member between her teeth. She softly grazed the rock hard flesh with her nails and his hips bucked. Artemis finally took half of him into her mouth, gagging at first and then swallowed him whole.

Dick entered a realm of euphoria as her wet, hot mouth sucked and moaned erratically. _'Just how much better could this get?'_ He thought and she began to nibble, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked harder and harder, until her jaws hurt. Dick pleaded for mercy in his mind but wouldn't say it out loud. He couldn't be weak, as he continued to move his hips with her in a steady rhythm, the only sounds passing from his lips were the subconscious growls of desire.

Every thought escaped from his mind, leaving only the thought of how sexy Artemis was at the moment and how good her hands and body felt on his. Their bodies fit together perfectly, her small frame with his larger build. Her fingers left ghost-like touches as they traced along the contours of his skin, making him shudder as she started to slide down his sculpted frame.

Artemis eagerly suckled the tender skin, stimulating Dick even more. Her tongue felt amazing, yes, but he was getting fed up with the foreplay. She stopped, making him groan in disapproval, but she just grinned back deviously and lifted her hips connecting their hips together. His teeth clenched tightly together as she hovered dangerously close to his erection, brushing him with the lightest touches with her soft, and firm thighs. He felt her press her hips down on his thighs, while her hands toyed with the smooth skin across his hips. Bending down to brush her breasts on his chest she whispered, "Tell me, Dick. What do you _wan_t me to do?"

She bobbed up and down, her moist lips slick around him. He couldn't help it as his hips bucked, slamming his tip into the back of her throat and causing her to abruptly choke up. She held his hips forcefully trying to hold him still. "A-Artemis..." he groaned, as she brought him closer and closer to the edge of climax. He was reaching his release, and he knew this time it would be different, the feelings rushing through him assured him that he was going to surely enjoy this.

He tilted his head back feeling dizzy all of a sudden, her mocking touches were driving him insane. "God, Artemis _please_..."

He heard a chuckle from her lips, making his cock twitch under her as she purred, "I didn't quite hear that last part. So what's your answer my little bird?"

She was being totally cruel right now, he wouldn't give in easily she certainly knew that. Dick was completely putty in her hands now. "I want " he started, his voice trailing off as a finger treaded dangerously close to the tip of his erection. He gulped, closing his eyes as she mercilessly teased him. _"I want you, NOW!"_ Dick urged her.  
His hands balled into fists, "Artemiss!" he cried, unable to hold back any longer as he released into her mouth. She sealed her lips around him and slurped in his thick cum with a moan.

"You look so delectable." She leaned closer and kissed him over and over, leaving a sizzling trail all over his skin. It was totally torturous but felt like nirvana for him.

"Ughhh! Just. Fuck. Me." Dick groaned out impatiently.

"It'd be my pleasure." Artemis had a glint in her eye, her hand traveling to his rod as she teasingly tapped the tip.

She roughly pushed their crotches together as she ground her moist pussy up and down his rod, the excitement was growing unbearable for Dick. He voluntarily cursed as he tried to gain dominance over her, but to no avail he was under her control. Artemis shoved the tip of his penis into her and Dick sighed, slowly and painfully she thrust her hips down on him to get him inside of her. Dick lost his patience and thrust his hips up making them both cry out erotically as the intense feeling was totally overwhelming. Artemis took hold of his shoulders for support and gasped at a loss of words. "Don't move yet, I want to _feel you_ inside of me." Artemis felt her walls stretching to their limits and shuddered adjusting to his girth.

She began to move with a sharp intake of her breath as Dick caressed her curves, the touch of his fingers aroused her even more. His eyes rolled back as Artemis moved painstakingly slow rocking her hips back and forth rhythmically. She hissed in delight as they suddenly gained speed thanks to an impatient Dick, the friction intensifying the pleasure ten fold. A burning sensation which felt oh so good overcame their senses and they held onto each other for dear life. They felt a haze succumbing their senses, while they thrust hips in sync.

He ground his hips with hers making both of their visions cloudy in ecstasy. "Uhh...Dick!" moaned Artemis as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard while swirling his tongue as they got harder, giving her immense pleasure. Dick flicked her clit vigorously with one free hand as the other gripped the bed. Artemis surprised him by swirling her hips as she rode his cock in a circular motion. "Ohhhhh Fuck!" Dick screamed as his eyes went wide with delight. Bliss overcame both of them as they orgasmed together, his hips jerked wildly as Artemis felt her walls convulse around Dick.

The tightness clenching on him was irresistible, Dick grit his teeth and felt his lower body going numb, "I'm gonna cum!" Dick groaned as Artemis screamed along with her release and he came violently inside of her. Artemis slumped onto his chest as he filled her up with his hot and sticky splurts. The heat felt so good, she came once more on him simultaneously while Dick shot ropes of hot cum inside of her as she exploded on his dick.

Artemis threw her head back in ecstacy, as her grip on his soft hair tightened, pulling it slightly and making him wince in the process.

He groaned and they lay still breathing heavily. He felt his heart as it pound harshly in his chest, threatening to burst. But he was still hungry... still wanting more. He wanted to take control of Artemis, throw her down under him and pound into her like they used to, feel her wet warmth surround him as he thrust in as deeply as he could filling her up to maximum pleasure. God, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to pinch her nipples so badly, fondle her and taste the large mounds.

"Well you should let me clean that mess up...", she crawled over and he stuffed his face in between her legs as his hair tickled her inner thighs. He began to suck on the flawless skin of her cleavage, fingers playing with the sensitive skin of her waist. His other hand that lay on her thigh moved swiftly further into her inner thigh, close to where she was aching and wanting for his touch.

"Uhh...oooh...mmm" Artemis moaned biting her lip to suppress the strong growls. She wove her hands through his forest of black hair and pushed his tongue deeper into her. "Oh god, _your tongue_..." Artemis moaned illicitly.

He slurped and dipped his tongue in and out of her, sending her into a frenzy of orgasmic contractions. He licked her clit making her gasp and then slowly licked his way down and into her entrance. Probing into her with his tongue he swallowed every bit of her delicious juice and then went back to give her a long, loving kiss on the lips. Lips locked tightly and tongues battled for dominance. "Delicious." He grinned licking his lips.

"I carry at least two pairs of handcuffs, allowing me to restrain my captives. How about we use them huh?" Dick smirked waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Make that one." Artemis grinned spinning the cuffs around her finger, he looked down at her utility belt and smiled back at her.

"I've got more." He replied nonchalantly.

Dick attempted to get up but then found that his hands were tied to the headboard by the other cuff. He laughed at Artemis, who was sneaky as always. "C'mon open the ties Artemis." She giggled softly and got up gathering her uniform. "I need you." he moaned, pulling at the restraints above him.

"Work your way through, Boy Wonder." Artemis seductively whispered into his ear sure to show off an ample amount of cleavage and walked off .

"Fuck...she did it again." He said quietly to himself feeling another boner coming on. "I wouldn't really call this work, Artemis." Dick whispered as she stopped, gasping in shock as she felt his hands creep up her back to stop at her shoulders. Much to her chagrin he was a master of escape. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave? I thought you missed me." He kissed her shoulders lightly, lips gliding over her skin making her moan with want.

"I don't want to leave. It's just that I can't risk us being caught."

Dick found the so-called risk very amusing, "After all the things we've done and the fact that you're undercover as a villainess, this is barely noted as a risk." He smirked down at her. "So when does Aqualad need you back?"

"Not until tomor- Ahh! " Artemis shrieked mid-sentence as Nightwing cut her off throwing her over his shoulders.  
"What are you doing Dick!?"

"Grabbing a change of clothes for us, I'm taking you home tonight." She felt him smile against her hip, "Besides you said it yourself, you're my naughty girl tonight."

Artemis face-palmed as she crimson blush spread across her face. "I totally set myself up for this. I'm not complaining though. No regrets, Dick!"

"Of course not, with all that moaning you couldn't regret anything." He laughed as she playfully slapped him.

"I can't remember the last time we fucked like that." Dick said in a low and husky voice, "It was _amazing_."

"Neither can I. Lucky for you... I'm so fucking horny tonight." Artemis snaked her arms around his neck.

"Next time we meet, I'll be sure to take you in as my _personal hostage_." Artemis quipped drawing light circles on Nightwing's chest. He trapped her against the wall and smirked. "And how will you do that, beautiful?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Not if _I take you captive_ first babe." He snickered walking off with her in his arms into a secret passageway.

"Well then good thing we're making some memories tonight... and just remember... _I do bite_." Dick flashed a grin.

**Yes! It's another TRAUGHT fic :D I love how popular the couple has become, more shippers, more fans, pure awesomeness. Welcome aboard. Well guys, we authors know when you're reading our work, so for the love of stories... Review! That's all we ask for. Once again, thank you to everyone who favorites/ follows me and my stories. Leave feedback guys, stories are pretty nerve wrecking sometimes, especially if you've barely got time to write them. I'll try to keep you satisfied with my stories as much as I can though! :)**


End file.
